


lights

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 'I love you' -- without really meaning it





	lights

It’s an accident--it’s Jesse getting too lost in their fucking, in the frantic slap of Gabriel’s balls against his ass and Gabriel’s hand on his hip, in his hair, pressing his face into the sheets of his bed. It’s a relentless pace that slams his prostate over and over, it’s the friction of the starchy sheets on his throbbing cock, an orgasm strong enough to make him scream.

It’s three words that tumble past his lips before he can stop them, amid his gasps-- _I love you_ , and Jesse claps his hands over his mouth in mortification, and everything stops.

For a moment the only sound in the room is their panting--Jesse’s heartbeat pounding in his ears; he starts to squirm away, sure that Gabriel will throw him out, be repulsed by his confession.

Instead, the hand holding his hip squeezes tighter, drawing Jesse to still.

“...I love you, too,” Gabriel mutters, after a moment of hesitation--and there’s a flare of excitement in Jesse’s chest before it’s stamped out by reality, and he could almost pull back, deck his commander straight in the jaw, because he knows Gabriel can’t mean it.

Not really--not anymore. Not after Jack.

Jesse has half a mind to say that--to call his commander out on his lie--but then Gabriel starts to move again. His motions are a little slower, his grip on Jesse’s hip a little lighter than before; he leans down and presses a kiss against Jesse’s spine, making him shudder.

Jesse knows he’s weak; knows that he’s only playing into a fantasy that will never come true, and that it will only hurt more when the illusion finally breaks.

But--for now--he nuzzles into the sheets that smell of Gabriel and closes his eyes, and lets himself pretend.


End file.
